


Among the Stars

by Meew3



Category: Blackrock Chronicles - Fandom, Tekkit Adventure, The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos always feels closer to his old home when he's flying. However he runs into a certain mushroom enthusiast while trying hopelessly to catch sight of his old home. Yogscast oneshot. Zoephos (Zoeya x Xephos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

It was a normal evening at the Jaffa factory.  Honeydew had let them off early so Xephos was going for a walk while Lalna had gone back to his castle. Activating his flying ring, the Spaceman took to the skies. He never told anyone, but ever since the day Lalna had brought his own flying ring, he had wanted one. No he _needed_ one. As he flew up higher and higher into the night sky he watched the world dissappear beneath his feet.

He felt so…free. He was closer to the stars. Closer to his old home.  The Spaceman flew for hours simply admiring the stars.

That is until his peace was interuppted by happy squealing. “Spacccceee!”

Flying up as fast as the flying ring would allow her, was Zoey. Xephos awkwardly waved at her. He knew that Zoey was Rythain’s apprentice, and Lalna had always warned him to stay away from the mage.

“Hey, good-lookin’ what’s cookin’?” She greeted cheerfully. 

“Um hi… Zoey right?”

“That’s right! And you’re Xephos, you work at the Jaffa factory right?”

He nodded.

“So watcha ‘doin?” She asked eagerly. Xephos turned his attention back to the stars.

“Looking for my old home.”

Zoey, now serious, looked at him kindly. “I guess you miss your old home huh?”

“Yeah…I mean don’t get me wrong-I love being here, I just can’t help missing my old home.”

The girl with fiery hair took the Spaceman by the hand and flew up higher and higher despite Xephos’s protests, until the two were surrounded in just the stars.

"Can you see it now? Your old home?" She asked hopefully.

A sad look crossed Xephos’s face.

_She’s far too optimistic for her own good._

"No, Zoey. My old home is lightyears away- there’s no way we could see it from here even if we brought Lalna’s telescope up here." 

"But-but, but-"

"Zoey- there’s no ‘buts’ about it. Its not gonna happen." His gaze softened.

"But thank you. For trying. And for caring." His sapphire blue eyes shining with sadness he started descending back to the world below. Slowly Zoey followed.

When he reached the ground everything was silent. Zoey lighted down beside him.

"Xephos I’m really sorry, I just wanted you to see your old home again, I can’t stand it when someone is sad-" She broke off as Xephos pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss. As quickly as it had happened, he parted looking a bit pale, but content.

"It’s okay Zoey." he said.

"I found something else among the stars."


End file.
